Clichés, Tropes, and Dopes: A MyMusic Fanfic Parody
by Annabeth Everdeen
Summary: The absolutely fantastically fabulous but totally normal and causal new employee joins MyMusic, and *GASP* has a romance with one of the staffers. Will this OC survive the cattiness of jealous "totally not" OOC Idol? Will she even acknowledge half of the actual main canon characters even exist? This is the MyMusic fanfic parody that will answer all of this and more.


**_A/N: Remember, this is a PARODY of MyMusic and its fanfiction. It's all in good fun and isn't made to offend any of the lovely authors in the fandom._**

* * *

Mary's POV

***To the confessional***

"I'm, like, **_so_** excited to be working at MyMusic! I'm sure everyone will love me right away. Why wouldn't they?"

I sauntered into the MyMusic office wearing red jeans that seemed to hug my legs perfectly, faded Converse, a plaid shirt that defined my curves, and a cute and little jean jacket. I am _so_ casual and awkward.

Before I could introduce myself, a emo-looking kid ran up to me, "HI! Are u the new intern?! SQUEE! U can sit next to me and Intern 2. I'm here just to introduce you then disappear until the plot deems it necessary for me to support you."

"Aren't you emo kids supposed more sad and depressed?" I said, lightly chuckling in a way that was _totally not_ mean in the slightest bit.

"I'm not EMO, I'M SCENE U SEE," squealed Scene. "SO EVERYTHING I SAY IS IN ALL CAPS AND SOMEWHAT GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT!"

"Okay… Well, I'm Mary Melody Dementia Way Sue, but you can call me Mary."

"WE DONT USE REAL NAMES HERE, SILLY BILLY. WE USE MUSIC GENRES," squealed Scene.

"I like pop, rock, and alternative," I replied. "I know having three genres might be a little too unique and special for this office, though."

"WE CAN CALL U ALTPOPROCK," Scene excitedly suggested.

I started to tune out Scene as I gazed upon the _cutiest_ brown-haired guy typing at the front desk.

"Who," I asked, "is that?"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, THAT'S INTERN 2," answered Scene.

My lavender eyes met Intern 2's bright aquamarine ones for a quick second, but it seemed to last for an eternity.

Unfortunately, clumsy old me gracelessly stumbled at that very moment, and I fell onto the front desk... right in front Intern 2.

"This is so embarrassing!" I exclaimed, a dazed expression on my face. "I'm so sorry, Intern 2, is it? I'm Mary… I mean, Alt-Pop-Rock."

Before Intern 2 could respond, some trashy-looking whore who dared to wear a dress and makeup to express herself stepped between me and Intern 2. Like, how rude was it of her to intrude on a moment between me and this attractive, hell, _**perfect**_ stranger?

"What are you doing, you little tramp, with MY Intern 2!" screamed the whore in annoyingly stupid valley girl voice despite her being shown as a former nerd. "I'm, like, so possessive of him, even though I was basically completely over him after episode 12 of season one and no one in the office mentions our romance anymore."

"Idol, leave me alone. You are nowhere near as awesome as Alt-Pop-Rock, whom, might I add, I just met five seconds ago," Intern 2 angrily burst out, despite respectfully and politely declining Idol's advances in season one.

That bitch called Idol turned as red as a tomato and confronted me. "You hear me, new girl. This is my office, and I'm not gonna let any little intern change that. You will rue the day you messed with _my_ Intern 2."

As Idol stormed off, Intern 2 said, "Don't let that girl bother you, Alt-Pop-Rock. She's just jealous of your apparent and author informed coolness because no one could possibly dislike you without being jealous of you."

"Aww… it's sweet of you to say that," I said, blushing. "I should probably just set up my workspace right next to you now without even talking to Indie who hired me and is the boss here." As I worked next to Intern 2, I couldn't stop looking at his perfect face. Will he ever think about a girl like me? I'm not some super girly pretty princess like Idol that all the boys love. I'm a special snowflake that isn't like other girls. Fuck other girls… they make me so insecure even though I'm clearly above them.

***Confession Cam***

"I think I'm going to fit in here quite nicely, despite that bimbo, Idol, with Scene and that _dreamboat_ Intern 2," Alt-Pop-Rock said, a large grin on her face. "You know, not that I'm that into him or anything…"

"You know, there are other staffers that you'll have to work and interact with in your time here," said Cameraman.

"Really? Who would have thought? There are other major and important staffers at MyMusic besides Scene, Intern 2, and She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?! You are blowing my mind here! I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly as long as they all agree with me," answered Alt-Pop-Rock. "Anyway, make sure to tune in each week for my new shenanigans, MyMusicians. Maybe I'll finally interact with other staffers… But, you know, probably not."

* * *

**What do you think of Alt-Pop-Rock? How do you think the other staffers will react to her? Also, thank you to my lovely beta and friend Rachel who is FashionRox669 on here and on Youtube. She makes awesome shippy MyMusic fanvids that you should check out. Thanks for reading and make sure to review.**


End file.
